


I'll Put the Bullet Inside You

by seventeensteps



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Gunplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: “Do you remember what you said after you pulled a gun on me?”“Um,” she tried to think, “I’m sorry? I’m not sure. That was a long time ago.”“You said, and I quoted, you wouldn’t pull a gun on me again,” Sergio said and gave her a small smile. Raquel was about to reply with something that was equal parts triumphant and exasperated when Sergio, her sweet boyfriend, continued in a quick rush, “But what if I want you to?”
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	I'll Put the Bullet Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this fic since I watched that scene in season 1. This sets during the holiday period between season 1 and 2.

She was kissing him and slowly walking Sergio back onto the king-size bed in their shared bedroom when Sergio gently tilted his head to the side, one hand coming up from its place on her hips and softly placing it on her shoulder, neither pushing or pulling. Raquel knew by now that, for whatever reason, it was a sign for her to – not stop – but pause.

And Raquel knew enough not to push.

“Raquel.” Sergio looked at her with that look in his eyes, determined because he had an idea, but also a little bit shy because of that _idea_. Usually it was trained on her when he told her about one of his impossible heist plans and unorthodox escape routes, so while seeing it right now worried her a bit, Raquel couldn’t deny that it stirred her own excitement as well.

“What is it?”

Sergio licked his bottom lip. It was quite distracting, but she managed to look back up into his brown eyes, searching for any trepidation. It seemed more like anticipation, but she didn’t want to assume. She’d learned to be patient, although at times Sergio’s love for a dramatic reveal sort of got on her nerves a little. The cop in her wanted to press, but she steeled herself, and waited.

Despite not wearing the glasses, Sergio tried to push them up with his fingers out of habit, and caught himself with a sheepish expression. “Remember that time, the first time we, uh, when I took you to my place?”

“You mean your _fake_ headquarter?” she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, Raquel, my fake headquarter,” Sergio chuckled softly. “Do you remember what you said after you pulled a gun on me?”

“Um,” she tried to think, “I’m sorry? I’m not sure. That was a long time ago.”

“You said, and I quoted, you wouldn’t pull a gun on me again,” Sergio said and gave her a small smile. Raquel was about to reply with something that was equal parts triumphant and exasperated when Sergio, her sweet boyfriend, continued in a quick rush, “But what if I want you to?”

Whatever she was going to say died on the tip of her tongue. “You want me to pull a gun on you?” she asked again just to be sure.

The hand on her shoulder squeezed it lightly. “What should I say, I, I think it was really hot.”

“Huh,” Raquel said, feeling the blood rushing south and herself beginning to swell.

* * *

After a good hour discussing and negotiating and another hour preparing both of them – although the main focus was on Sergio’s part – Raquel finally, finally had her medium-size black dildo nestling snugly inside her lover’s ass.

“Color?”

“Green,” Sergio said, sounding a bit winded. He was lying on his back, legs spread and on display, dark blushes blossoming on his cheekbones and down the column of his neck. She pushed the muzzle of her unloaded gun into his disheveled hair, some of them plastered onto his sweaty forehead. He groaned, eyelashes fluttering wetly.

“You’re so…” Raquel tried to find the right word – the rush in her head was so loud it was hard to think – and settled lamely with “beautiful.” It was moments like this that made Raquel wish she was better with her words.

Sergio looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something, then grasped the gun barrel, steadying it against his forehead. “It’s okay, Raquel,” he said, eyes so intense as they bored into hers. “It’s okay.”

She moaned, shallowly fucking the dildo into Sergio’s tight ass, adjusting the angle of the toy and the grip on her gun, both hands slicked with sweat and lube.

“Give me a color, baby,” Raquel said, and almost didn’t recognize the sound of her own voice. It was deeper, wilder. She resisted the urge to touch herself.

“Green, very green,” Sergio rasped out, looking up at her, his eyes getting slightly glassy. He let go of the gun and clutched the pillow under his head with one hand, the other creeping down his chest and onto his abdomen. It stopped there, twitching, as if not daring to move any lower. “Raquel, you can move. Please move.”

The thrill of power almost blinded her. Sex in general felt good, especially with Sergio, but this heady taste of power was intoxicating, _refreshing_. _This is incredible_ , she thought, commending herself for buying the dildo some weeks ago. It was initially intended for personal use, but this had made her so wet it was possible to come from just a single flick of fingers inside. She pulled the dildo out slowly and gently pushing it into him again, deeper this time, probably grazing the sweet spot they had discovered while Sergio was playing with himself earlier, judging from the wrecked whimper falling from Sergio’s abused lips. _This is so good_ , her thoughts ran wild in her head, relishing in the soft moans and dark eyes of the man under her. No, more than good. It was exhilarating.

Sergio was a wonder. He got even more responsive than usual, reacting to every shift and touch beautifully. It was when Raquel noticed how his legs were straining and trembling, probably from maintaining the position for so long, that she took pity on him and told him to flip over. It took him two seconds to register what she was saying before complying. His breath hitched once she thrust the toy inside him again.

“Can you, hah, come like this, Sergio?” she whispered into his ear, quickening her pace and drinking in the tiny little moans spilling out of him.

“I, I don’t know, hnn.” Sergio pushed against the toy, hands bracing against the headboard. “Maybe, ah. I- _There_.”

Raquel twisted her wrist repeatedly, cocking the gun and placing it between his shoulder blades with the barrel pointing at the back of his head.

Seconds later and Sergio was undone. He jerked violently, one hand moving between himself, crying out intelligible sounds into the quiet of their room.

He shifted to the side and slumped into the bed, barely avoiding the dark, wet spot on it. She pushed his shoulder down and moved up to straddle his face. Sergio ate her out and she came not long after, shuddering and panting harshly into the back of her hand.

* * *

After cleaning up and climbing into bed together, Sergio pulled her toward him and planted a soft kiss onto her forehead. “Thank you,” he said.

Raquel wriggled in his arms until she found the right position, and draped an arm over his back. “You, too. I’ve never felt so turned on in my life.”

Sergio’s frame shook with his quiet laughter. “I’ve seen something, it was called ‘pegging,’ if I recall correctly.”

“If you _recall correctly_? How many times have you watched that porn?”

“That is undisclosed information, Inspector,” Sergio said, affecting a deep, throaty voice.

Raquel rolled her eyes. “I’m going to have to buy a strap-on, then, Professor?”

Sergio pulled her up and gave her a long, expressive kiss. “Please do, Inspector. Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
